


Another Chance

by realityislemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some things I need to get out of my system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityislemons/pseuds/realityislemons
Summary: Second chances differ from each person. Some might have it now. Some might have it a year later. Some don't have it at all.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A KuroYachi AU that needed to get out of my head so that I can sleep.
> 
> Hello. This is my first time to post my uh, writing, if that's what you call it. I don't really know if you call this writing because I'm bad at it and....
> 
> I honestly don't know what I'm doing.

Slender fingers plowed through dark silky locks backed up with a pink hairbrush to smoothen its path. He did this on repeat, then tied them up with a cute hair tie, decorated with two red stars. He did the same for the other side. And now they're ready.

"How's that?" Came a light yet deep voice.

"You're doing great, Papa!" Came a chirp from the wide chocolate-orbed little lady as she checked herself into the mirror, twisting and turning to see how her father did her low twin tails. Tied on her nape and below her ears. She looked absolutely adorable for a 5-year old. "Do I look cute?"

"Of course you do! You're the cutest girl in the entire universe!" Kuroo was about to ruffle his daughter's hair but all of his hard work with the twin tails would be a disaster, so he squished her cheeks together instead.

Hotaru puffed but laughed. afterwards Kuroo joined her. When their laughter died down, a sad smile formed on Kuroo's features.

The little one didn't fail to notice this.

  
"Papa, are you ready ...to see _her_?"


End file.
